baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Youk4MVP
Featured article Hey there. I noticed you nominated Manny Ramirez for the next featured article. I've approved it. But could you do me a favor and create some of the red links in the article. It won't look good on the main page if it's red. By the way, it's strange how nobody has talked to you before on your talk page. Just wanted to say great job around the wiki. I'm the new administrator and bureaucrat at BaseballWiki. If you ever need my assistance, you can always ask on my talk page. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 17:44, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :So I've noticed... it seems User:GrimGary has been inactive. So when ever your finished with the Manny Ramirez article (too bad he has been traded.. I'm a Red Sox fan) just tell me and I'll get the main page updated! By the way, whenever you leave a message on a talk page, don't forget to sign your comment at the end with ~~~~ or you can click the signature icon ( ) to add the four tildes to sign your posts for you. -- RyanCross (talk) 17:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, heh, you do know how to sign. Never mind. So tell me when your finished. -- RyanCross (talk) 17:54, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::Looks great! At least not as red as last time. I'll be updating the main page soon. I was wondering if you know what administrators do? Do you know how to use the tools? Because I was thinking of making you an administrator. But you have to tell me that you know how to use the tools first. If you don't know, I suppose I can do some coaching on you about it. But this is all up to you if you would like to become an administrator or not. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 19:13, 3 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Hm, I do trust that you will do good, but I think we should start out small by starting with the rollback tool. Administrators have the rollback tool. I think you should start out with the rollback tool before adminship. It'll get you able to learn a bit of the extra bottoms. For extra information, you can read this. It says to use rollback for only vandalism, but here, I think you can use it whenever. Is that okay with you? If you have questions, just ask me. -- RyanCross (talk) 19:27, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Yup! If you want, I can give you adminship permissions on Anarchy Wiki, a test wiki where anyone can test admin tools. Just create an account there and I'll give you the tools so you can practice with them there. Oh, and the featured article of the month has been updated. :) -- RyanCross (talk) 20:03, 3 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::Hm, I'll be thinking about it. In the meantime, continue your good work! By the way, is it possible that we can try to revise our articles a bit? A lot of them are just copies from Wikipedia. -- RyanCross (talk) 16:16, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::::That's great to here. I'll be working on some projectspace stuff. Hm, it seems me and you are the only active users here. Do you have any friends you know of who can help with this wiki? -- RyanCross (talk) 15:28, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Main page design Heh, funny how we became online at the same time. :P Anyway, I was wondering if you thought the main page should be redesigned. -- RyanCross (talk) 01:38, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Sorry for the delay. Anyway, I'm not so sure at the moment. I was just thinking that it should be redesigned. IMO, I don't necessarily like the current design very much and I don't feel it is very interesting. A good main page design attracts new readers and contributers. So the main page is actually a really important part of the wiki. What do you think? -- RyanCross (talk) 02:49, 6 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds like a good idea. I could try to do that. None of the sections currently on the main page have been updated except the featured article section. The main page certainly needs updating at the moment. -- RyanCross (talk) 02:58, 6 August 2008 (UTC) BaseballWiki --> Baseballpedia I was thinking, what do you think of moving "BaseballWiki" to "Baseballpedia"? The URL will always be the same, "baseball.wikia.com", but project space pages, such as "BaseballWiki:Administrators", be moved to "Baseballpedia:Administrators". I like the name "Baseballpedia" much better than "BaseballWiki". Also, there is too much confusion in some of our pages: Is it "The Baseball Wiki" or "BaseballWiki"? If we stick with "Baseballpedia", we can easily decide the name of the wiki. What do you think? -- RyanCross (talk) 22:29, 6 August 2008 (UTC) :Great! I'll get to it. Oh, and I've been thinking, and I'll be happy to make you an administrator now. I'm pretty sure you'll be fine with it, but I just want to make sure. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 03:33, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll do so right away. Oh, and can you do me a favor? If you come across a page that says "BaseballWiki" anywhere, change it to "Baseballpedia". That includes page names and page text. Oh, and if you move a page like, say BaseballWiki:Administrators to Baseballpedia:Administrators, don't delete BaseballWiki:Administrators just yet. Got it? -- RyanCross (talk) 03:51, 7 August 2008 (UTC) <-- Congratulations, you are now an administrator! If you ever need help using the tools or if you have any questions about administrators or being an administrator, feel free to ask. I suggest reading the administrator policy and maybe the bureaucrat policy before using the tools. Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 03:55, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :I see your deleting those non-notable pages. Good catch! I've warned the creator. Another non-notable creating will result in a block. Good job with that, your doing just fine. :-) -- RyanCross (talk) 04:11, 7 August 2008 (UTC) ::Just like to say I've been an admin on an other wiki for years, and if you have any questions you can also ask me! Cheers! KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 04:12, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Vandal templates Hey there, I've been creating templates for use on this wiki. I'll show you some of the basic ones used for vandalism. (For use for vandals who are malicious and will only get one warning (A friendly request to not vandalize - for new user tests and the such) (Much the same as test one) (A more stern warning to stop vandalizing) (A last warning much like the bv template before). If you have any detailed questions about these please don't hesitate to ask. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 05:08, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Re:Infoboxes I'm not very good at coding when making or editing infoboxes. It's pretty hard, Maybe asking User:KnowledgeIsSelf? He might be able to figure it out. -- RyanCross (talk) 18:16, 7 August 2008 (UTC) :Hey, I really don't have time on my hands at the moment, so it might be a few days before I can really look at it. Even then I can make no promises. Cheers. KnowledgeIsSelf | talk. 07:57, 9 August 2008 (UTC) Reminders Hi there. The featured article update should be coming up soon. Don't forget to nominate an article! Thanks, and good job around here. ;) By the way, if it seems your the only one active, your really not. I'm around everyday actually. If you need my, just edit my talk page and I'll receive email about it so I'll come ASAP. Anyway, cheers! -- RyanCross (talk) 06:56, 23 August 2008 (UTC) :I've approved Yankee Stadium for our next featured article, but it could use an image. Could you upload an image of Yankee Stadium so it can be displayed on the Main Page? Thanks, RyanCross (talk) 04:54, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Updated This month's featured article is now updated. Could you upload this image? It's the best image I could find that can also go on the Main Page with the featured article. Thanks. – [[User:RyanCross|'Ryan'Cross]] (''talk'') 06:15, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Regarding Ron Liebman People impersonated Ron on Wikipedia and imitated his entries. They tried to give Ron a bad name. You can contact nearly anyone in SABR and they will indicate that Ron is the real thing. He mentioned the Wikipedia nonsense (mostly by Baseball Bugs, Wknight94, Ebyabe, No Guru, and Georgewilliamherbert) at the last 2 national SABR Conventions. Ron has gone to a record 36 consecutive national conventions. I am one of many SABR members who admire Ron. --Ted ditullio 23:36, 1 December 2008 (UTC). My e-mail account is theodoref.ditullio@yahoo.com . --Ted ditullio 00:00, 2 December 2008 (UTC) Featured article, etc. Hello, nice to see you. I think from now we can just go ahead and update the featured article without having to vote upon which one should be used. We don't have many active users, so just be bold and update FA whenever ready. Sounds good? Thanks. And yes, I'm still around watching the wiki several times a week, I just don't really edit as I'm busy elsewhere. [[User:RyanCross|'Ryan']]Cross @ 23:34, 4 January 2009 (UTC) :Yes, I know, I got an e-mail about it. If something I've watchlisted is edited, I get e-mailed about it. Good work. [[User:RyanCross|'Ryan']]Cross @ 23:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC)